


old time rock and roll

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Banter, F/M, Flirting, Pre-Relationship, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy wouldn't dream of dancing around in her underwear if she thought anyone else had been in the room...But that point is kind of moot now.





	old time rock and roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawhat4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhat4life/gifts).



Darcy would never have tried this if she’d known anyone was here.

Well, anyone but Jane.

Jane likely wouldn’t even notice if Darcy walked around in her bra and panties on the regular, but there were other peeps in the lab.  Like Bruce.  And Tony. So no bra/panties only days.  And besides, if she could have chosen to do anything, it would have been to be completely naked.

Let the ladies free.

But she couldn’t bring herself to leave the comforts and privacy of her suite here at the Avengers Complex in her birthday suit.  Just didn’t feel right.

So bra and panties it was.  She slid out into the kitchen and ducked into the fridge, plucking a jar of maraschino cherries from the door and quickly shimmying over to the bar. She had half a mind to bring out a blender and make margaritas. Except Tony appeared to be fresh out of tequila.

So she settled for whiskey. And Coke.  Because who had the time for blended drinks?  Plus, then she’d feel obligated to drink it all.

And no one wanted to be puking up banana daiquiris at four in the morning less than Darcy.  She knew from experience, it wasn’t as good coming up as it was going down.

She was pouring in the whiskey when she glanced up, saw Loki sitting on the couch staring at her and froze, whiskey still glug-gluging from the bottle in her hand.  She gulped.

“Please tell me this is one of those nightmares where I’m in my underwear in front of you.”

He didn’t react, simply took a sip from the drink in his hand.  A Cosmo, by the look of it.  Loki of Asgard drinks Cosmopolitans with little twists of orange peel.  Pass it on.

“I wouldn’t call you in your underthings a nightmare, but unless we’re both having it, I’m afraid this isn’t a dream. Your glass is full…”

She thought at first that he was making some kind of weird metaphor, but then she looked down and realized that her glass was literally full. “Oh god…” Darcy glanced down at her overflowing tumbler of whiskey and ice, setting the whiskey down carefully before turning her gaze back to Loki.  Who had remained on the sofa where he had been.  He did set his drink down and uncross his legs, though.

She stifled the urge to cross her arms across her body.  She wasn’t ashamed of herself, per se. She looked good. And her bra and panties matched. She looked hella cute.

But she  _was_  embarrassed to be caught doing something she very much shouldn’t have been.  And the compulsive desire to grab that afghan behind Loki and wrap it around herself was very strong indeed.

“I appear to be overdressed…” Loki said slowly.  "Would it make you feel better if I were to follow your example?“

She’d been planning on walking calmly back to her room and screaming into a pillow until her heart stopped racing, but he brought up an interesting counter offer.

She pressed her lips together, smirking slightly.  "It would, actually.”

He mirrored her expression, standing up and instantaneously stripping down to his skivvies.  Darcy was a little disappointed.

Thor’s brother was a fox and a half. She’d been hoping for a little bit of a show.

Well.  Tit for tat, she guessed as she tried to salvage her drink. She ended up with something a little heavier on the whiskey, but still drinkable if she kept refilling it with Coke as she took sips.

Loki sat back down on the sofa and reached for the remote, handing it to her as she joined him.

“Oh, I get to pick?”

“Be my guest,” he said, smiling as she made herself comfortable.

“Cutthroat Kitchen it is.”


End file.
